Coinidence?
by SprinklePie
Summary: To be honest, this story doesn't have a really plot but its basically about a few characters' life and development of themselves. The couples are Joey and Mai and either Duke and Serenity or Tristain and Serenity. They ride the roller-coaster of life and have to face many challenges each day. They face many obstacles of love and decision making. Could you say its... a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction!**

**A/N: Hello there! This is the FIRST fanfiction that I've ever written. I wrote it in 2012, but I just looked back at it again today and decided, "Oh well, why don't I publish it on Fanfiction. Net?" Anyway, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I love Yugi oh and I watched the anime over and over three times. I also still have a book about it. Wow, I was obsessed! I still am…**

**Anyway, enough from me, enjoy the story! **

~ ^ . ^ ~

Ok. Here's where the story begins:

Chapter one!

He raced up the stairs, just in time for class. Yugi had never been late for school. Well, not this late! He stammered to his desk, completely out of breath. He plonked down in his seat, breathing heavily. Téa leaned forward from the seat behind Yugi where she was sitting and said to him in a whisper: " Why are you so late?! Mr. Roberts almost marked you absent and you know how he gets when people are late!" Yugi glanced over to Mr. Roberts who was sitting at his desk with a tremendous frown. His arms were crossed and he was red in the face. Yugi grunted and leaned backwards to Téa. He whispered: " I couldn't find my mellenium puzzle so I was looking everywhere for it!" There was a suppressed look on Téa's face.

"I eventually found it in my... well..." Yugi continued.

"Where?" Téa asked, interested.

"I'd rather not say." Yugi said, blushing a little.

"Oh, come on Yugi!" Téa squealed so loudly, the class could hear her.

"Calm down Miss. Gardener!" Mr. Roberts called out. Téa sat down in her seat, clearly embarrassed! A buzz of laughter rippled around the classroom. Téa went bright red! Yugi chuckled. Tea ignored all the shame of what happened in the last few seconds and continued trying to persuade Yugi to tell her where he found his mellenium puzzle. If you are wondering why Téa so badly wanted to know where he found it was because if Yugi was keeping it a secret and blushing about it, obviously it was something HUGE!

Yugi said, in a hushed tone: "In my underwear drawer. OK!?"

Téa giggled and let out a yelp of embarrassment. I don't know why TÉA was embarrassed but I guess it was because she didn't expect Yugi to be talking to her about his... UNDERWEAR!

RING! RING!

The end of the school day finally arrived and Yugi was packing up all his books and homework that he needed to do. He was feeling kind of dull from all the history homework and essays he needed to complete. Joey came up to Yugi, followed by the rest of the friends and he gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry Yugi. You can copy my homework answers. I finished all my homework in class!" Joey dumped a pile of books on Yugi's desk. "Thanks Joey." Yugi said, pretty softly. "Come on, Yugi!" Said Joey in a cheerful way! "Lighten up! It's the last week of school!" Yugi's eyes widened with glory! "YES!" he screamed and ran down the stairs! "That sure made him happy!" Joey bragged in Téa's face. "And you thought I couldn't give friendship speeches!" Bakura and Tristian chuckled.

"That, my friend, was not a friendship speech!" Tristain laughed and made his way down the stairs. Bakura followed. Téa smiled at Joey.

"It was kind of like a friendship speech." she said to him and also ran down the stairs on her way home.

"Yup!" Joey said to himself. "You have a way with words, Joey. A way with words." Joey quickly grabbed his backpack and walked slowly down the stairs. He wasn't in a rush to get home like all the others. Well, he didn't have any homework, after all...

~ ^ . ^ ~

Téa's music played louder than the thunderstorm outside. "

TÉA!" her mom yelled! "TURN THAT MUSIC SOFTER!" Téa grabbed at the volume button on her brand new DVD player. She wanted to try out how loud her new device could go! She turned it softer and sighed. She was just about to try out her new dance moves on these awesome beats! It just wasn't the same to dance with the music at volume four! "Come Téa!" her mother called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming MOM!" Téa called back and took off her sneakers and put on her lace-up pumps.

She ran downstairs. Clip clip clop! Went her shoes as she hurried down the large wooden steps. She walked along the corridor and stopped just before she reached the living-room. She peeked through the door-way to the room. "Good" she said softly to herself. "Dad isn't here yet!" She stared into the empty living-room, remembering what had happened the night before. She had gotten into a HUGE argument with her father about her grades and she didn't want to experience the same thing again. Téa walked slowly into the living-room and sat down in the chair that was closest to the door. She wanted to finish her supper and get out of there as soon as possible so that she could START her homework. Her mother laid her dinner plate down on the dinner-table and sat beside her. Téa looked down at her meal. "YUCK!" she thought. Just like her mother to make her eat beans and fried fish smothered in garlic. Téa hated fish and the thought of having gross garlic breath for the rest of the school day tomorrow made her feel queasy. Téa stirred her beans around with her fork. This made an awful noise, her fork scraping against her pottery plate. Her mother let out a loud sigh and cleared her throat. She looked sharply at Téa. Téa realized that she should stop doing that... She stared at her un-beckoning meal and grunted. "You can have a slice of cheesecake if you eat your supper, Téa." Téa's mother requested softly. Téa looked at her mother and took a small bite of her fish. She could not say no to cheesecake, even if it meant only getting a slither of it. Téa gulped down her beans and stuffed the fish down her throat. She smiled cheesely at her mother. She got up, thanked her mother for the meal and made her way to the kitchen.

"MMMmmm... Cheesecake" Téa said to herself and grabbed the biggest slice there was. She gobbled it right there! She looked at all the cheesecake and took one more slice. She carried it carefully up to her room. She settled her slice of cheesecake in the corner of her desk and offloaded herself into her chair. She took out her books and began to do her homework.

~ ^ . ^ ~

The rain continued to fall and hit the ground with a splash. Yugi couldn't concentrate on his homework. Although he had all Joey's answers, he was watching the rain pour outside his bedroom window. He kept thinking about if the weather would get any better or school might be canceled for the next day. Not that it concerned him. He was just spacing out, thinking random thoughts. Please don't ask me why he was thinking random thoughts. Maybe it's just how the young mind operates. Suddenly, Yugi had a great idea. He'd ask Yami to complete his homework for him!

"Oh Yami!" Yugi called out.

"Forget it!" Yami replied, knowing exactly what Yugi as going to ask.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PRETTY PLEASE!?"

N-O spells NO!"

Yugi slumped back in his chair. "Oh well." he thought. "I should just finish it... By myself."

~ ^ . ^ ~

"Joey! Close the tap!"

Joey just finished brushing his teeth. He stared into the mirror and gazed at his reflection. "You look good, Wheeler." Joey said to himself. Joey stumbled to his bedroom. As he made his way across the passage, he passed Serenity's room. She was fast asleep. Joey smiled to himself and was happy to have a younger sister that could actually SEE! Joey went to his bedroom and very quickly slipped into his pyjamas. "Nice and toasty." Joey thought to himself. He climbed into bed and put his cell phone next to his bed.

...

~ ^ . ^ ~

Bakura shoved another spoonful of his supper into his mouth and gulped it down. "Delicious! Delicious! Delicious!" he chanted. I just love bangers and mash!" Bakura smiled gleefully. He picked up his teacup and sipped his tea. He finished his meal and put all the dishes in the basin. Then he cleared up the dinner table and folded up the table-cloth that was covering the surface. It was a blue-purple colour. Bakura made his way to the kitchen and packed away all the plates, bowls, spoons and everything else he had used to make his supper. Bakura looked around and opened the fridge. He scanned the empty space, shelves and containers... There was no more food to eat... ANYWHERE! Bakura's parents weren't home yet and they always worked until late night and left early in the morning. Bakura only saw or spoke to them on weekends or when they weren't working .They were very strict. Bakura had to make his own food and clean up after himself. Then he had to leave out some food for his parents to eat when they got home.

Bakura just decided to make a salad. He chopped up some tomatoes and cucumbers. He placed some lettuce down on his salad and added feta cheese. Bakura put it on the dinner-table and made his way to his room, to get some sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Tristain was snoring, sleeping away in his, nice, comfy bed.

His mother sighed as the coffee table downstairs started shaking vigorously because of Tristian's ridiculous snoring. He was sleeping upstairs, yet his snoring could be heard from a mile away.

…

**A/N: I'm not against fish, or beans, or garlic… **

**So, please let me know what you think or thought of the fanfiction. I'll even accept criticism. Thank you for reading!**

~ ^ . ^ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Yay, finally. Chapter two is up! Thanks to all of you who reviewed or liked or simply just read this. **

**Here it is- CHAPTER TWO! **

~ ^ . ^ ~

Chapter two!

It was the next morning and everyone was getting ready for school. Yugi arrived at the school-grounds pretty early. Téa was waiting for Yugi. It was raining very hard so Téa was standing against the wall where the roof overlapped it a little, providing Tea with some shelter.

"Hey Yugi! " she called out to him.

"Hi Téa!" Yugi called back.

He ran over to her, relieved to finally get out of the rain. "It's kind of a bummer that school wasn't cancelled today, huh?" He asked Tea.

"Oh, well actually I am kind of glad they didn't cancel school, because then we'd have to do more work when school eventually opens and that just means more homework!" said Téa blankly. "MORE WORK!?" Yugi felt a chill down his spine. He hated work!

Suddenly, a figure began to appear in the distance... It was Bakura! "Hi guys!" Bakura greeted his friends. He lifted his arm and high-fived them. "Look what I have for lunch today!" he said as he pulled out his lunch-box and opened it. In his lunch box, was a pile of mash and two fat pork sausages on top.  
"Bangers and mash!" Bakura held out his lunch-box in front of his friends, his eyes closed waiting to hear the desperate pleads from them to share his meal. No-one said anything. Bakura opened his eyes and saw his friends staring blankly at him. "What's wrong guys? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong? Is there something stuck between my teeth?" Bakura questioned his friends, quite disappointed and confused.

Yugi and Téa just laughed! "It's good to have a friend like you Bakura!" they said. Bakura smiled and joined in the laughter.

Suddenly, Tristian and Joey arrived. "Where were you guys?!"Tristain complained. "We were looking everywhere for you." "YEAH!" Joey agreed. "We looked in all the usual places where you guys wait for us but then later figured you'd be here, sheltering from the rain." "Well at least we are all here now." Yugi said.

Bakura jumped into the conversation. "Hey guys!" he called out to Joey and Tristain and jumped in front of them. "Look what I have for lunch today!" He held out his lunch-box, it was open, exposing the mash and sausages inside.

Tristain and Joey slowly began taking steps back, trying to get away from Bakura's weird food. Bakura was explaining what was in his lunch-box and he was following Tristain and Joey.

"... and there's mash which I made myself and then the... "He continued.

Tristain and Joey kept walking away and now they were in the rain! Yugi called out to Bakura, "I THINK YOU SHOULD COME BACK NOW BAKURA!" He shouted. "YOUR FOOD IS GETTING WET!" Bakura looked down at his meal and sure enough, his food WAS getting wet! Bakura totally freaked out and was over-reacting. He was almost in tears! The lunch he had worked so hard to make was all soggy! Bakura ran under the shelter and sat down on the ground where it was dry.

"Don't worry, Bakura" Téa tried to calm her friend. "It's not the end of the world."

Bakura looked up and smiled. "It's okay guys." he said. He grabbed his bag and began to put his lunch away. "I'll just wait until break time and hope my food is dry 'till then." He said with a grin. "EEEEWWW!" all his friends thought but they just smiled vaguely at him.

Tristain felt a tap on his back. He turned around and saw Duke, standing behind him with a HUGE smirk on his face. "What's your problem Duke?! What's so funny?!" Tristain asked with a raised tone in his voice. "Oh nothing Tristain! "Duke replied suspiciously. He began twirling his hair. "It's just that I have achieved something that you never possibly could have!"

"Spill it, DICE BOY!" Joey shouted at Duke.

Joey always called Duke Dice boy because he always threw dice at people to catch their attention and also because he was obsessed with dice.

"Stay out of this PUNK!" Duke pushed Joey against the wall.

"Joey! Are you okay?!" Yugi ran over to Joey.

"Stay away Yugi!" Joey commanded his friend. "I can get up on my own. He didn't push me that hard." Joey climbed to his feet.

"You think you're so tough Duke?! HUH?!" Joey shouted at Duke. He was so angry at Duke for being rude to Tristain. Yugi stepped back and watched the argument.

"Stay back Joey!" Tristain said to him. "This fight is between me...and him..." Tristain looked Duke straight in the eyes. "I've got a date with Serenity" Duke said and he began to walk off. He glanced back over to the gang of pals. "Bet you Serenity would never go a date with you, Tristain"

"Get back here DUKE!"Tristain cried. "I'll give you the beating of a life-time!"

Duke looked back and chuckled. "You're not worth it." He said.

Tea came in and held Tristain back. "Just leave it Tristain" she said. "He's trying to make you angry."

Tristain glared at Duke. He didn't like Duke at all.

**A/N: I was going to end the chapter here… BUT I DIDN'T! **

~ ^ . ^ ~

Chapter three!

RING RING!

All the learners began to make their way up to class. Ok, I'm not going to write about everything that happened in school because that gets pretty boring.

RING RING!

School was over...

"YES!" Yugi thought to himself on his way home. "Tomorrow is the last day of school." Joey was walking home with Yugi. They both strolled along the sidewalk, both Joey's hands in his pockets, Yugi's full, carrying his books.

"Want me to help you carry your books, Yugi?" Joey asked clearly trying to be polite.

"It's okay Joey." Yugi relied solemnly. "They're not heavy at all."

The two continued to walk casually. There was silence between the two and neither of them said a word. A few blocks from down the street, the pair of friends saw a figure. Yugi and Joey walked closer and the figure loomed near. IT WAS MAI!

"Hey you guys." Mai called out, almost too joyfully.

"Hey Mai." They returned the greeting.

"So, what have you two knuckle-heads been up to lately?" Mai asked, completely out of curiosity.

"Walking…" Yugi and Joey replied blankly.

"That sounds pretty boring" Mai intended. "I know you have been up to much more, I mean, it's been a while since we last met."

"Yeah." Yugi admitted. "It has been quite a while. Well, school has been pretty difficult... You know, all the complicated work, more homework and maths class is now three hours long instead of one."

"SHAME!" Mai tried to say it seriously, but unfortunately, she couldn't help but laugh at Yugi's and Joey's unhappiness. "Well, it's time for me to head off." Mai said. She turned around and started off. Then she stopped.

"I'll call you later boys! " She re-assured them and walked off.

"Bye Mai!" Joey and Yugi called after her.

~ ^ . ^ ~

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Joey felt his cell phone vibrating in the left pocket of his jeans. He was sitting outside, enjoying the cool breeze on his face. It was dark out and Joey was wrapped up all nicely in his blanket. It was a winter night and it was the first night that winter where there hadn't been any rain. He let his phone ring for a while before answering. He was just probably not in the mood to talk to anyone at that moment. "Hello. Joey speaking." he said as he answered his phone.

"HEY JOEY!" someone called out from the other end of the line...

"Huh?" Joey was puzzled and had no idea who he was talking to. "Who's speaking?" he asked.

"YOU MORON! It's me, Mai! "Mai sounded pretty upset at Joey for not knowing it was her who was calling.

"WHA!... "Joey totally freaked out." How did you get my number Mai?!"

"Oh... Rex gave it to me. "Mai said and she smiled.

Joey froze in his spot. "You mean that horrible arrogant, vengeful little brat?!"

"Yup. That's the one. "Mai said happily.

Joey could not believe what his own ears were hearing. Oh how much he despised Rex.

Rex was always rude and he never cared about anyone but himself.

"You still there Joey?" Mai asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"EEEE" Joey made a strange noise. **Sorry, it's just that he always makes weird noises that sound pretty funny, so I just thought that I should add some of them in here to make it more interesting.** **Besides, the reason he made such weird noises was because he was nervous talking to girls. ESPECIALLY GIRLS HE LIKED. **

"What's wrong Joey?" Mai questioned him.

"NEAH!" Joey made a funny noise again. "Nothing! I just don't like getting interrupted while I'm thinking! That's all."

Mai didn't buy it, but she said nothing. "Ok Joey'' she said. " Are you looking forward to the holidays? "

"I guess…." Joey replied. I'm kind of going to miss seeing my friends everyday but then again, a break from Tristain doesn't sound so bad"

Mai giggled, "I thought you two were like… best friends or something.

"Yeah we are… It was just a joke. Anyway, why'd you call?" Joey asked.

"I promised I'd call you, remember?"

Joey thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! You did!"

" Ok. Bye. I need to go. Chat later. "

"Why?" Joey asked her.

"Don't be silly Joey." Mai laughed. "Tomorrow is Friday, and that means holiday. At our school they give you at least six hours' worth of homework on the second last day before the holidays. I guess it's just because they don't want us to think just because it's the last week that we can laze around and all. "

"Oh." said Joey sympathetically. "I guess that's what you get for going to a private school, huh?"

Mai shrugged. "Anyway, bye."

"Wait!" Joey called out. Joey really had feelings for Mai and he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Hmm?" Mai asked. "Yes?"

"Uuuhh..."Joey began. He clenched his hands into fists. He didn't know what to say.

"Don't leave me in suspense, Joey." Mai told him.

Joey so wanted to ask her 'out' but he just didn't know how to or what to say. "... "

"Never mind." He finally said.

"Come on Joey! You made wait just for that! Tell me! "Mai so wanted to know.

"It's nothing." Joey insisted.

"Oh please tell me, Joey!" Mai pleaded.

"Well…" Joey said... He wasn't so sure.

"Tell you what." Mai began. "If you tell me, I'll do all your homework in the first week for you next term."

Joey's eyes grew huge. "Ok" He said. "It's a deal!"

"Then tell me Joey." Mai asked again.

"Ok fine!" Joey said. He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to know if you were busy on Saturday..." Joey said nervously.

"Why?" Mai asked him.

"No-no- no reason!" Joey said quickly and he laughed nervously.

"Well, if you want to ask me on a date then..." Mai said.

"WHA…" Joey began. "Who said anything about a date?!" Joey totally freaked out.

"Well if you don't want to go out with me then..." Mai said.

"No it's not that Mai... I do." Joey confessed.

"OK." Mai said. She let out a yawn." Saturday, ten AM, at the city square."

"Wait!" Joey began.

"See you there honey." Mai finished.

"But Mai..."BEEP BEEP. "AH MAN!" Joey said. "She hung up on me... Oh, well. What are you going to do Wheeler?"

~ ^ . ^ ~

TAP TAP! TAP TAP!

Duke was tapping his desk with the back of his pencil. He was not in the mood to do his homework.

"BORING!"He sighed. He looked down at his papers. He tried to concentrate on his maths but then his mind turned to Serenity. He was so excited for their date on Saturday.

"NO! MUST...DO... HOMEWORK!" Duke struggled to focus on the difficult maths that covered the pages. Duke slapped his forehead a few times as if to ' knock' Serenity out of his mind.

It didn't work. Duke got out his cell phone and scrolled down on his contacts list, looking for Serenity's number. He found it and clicked on it.

RING RING!

Yay! He was going to call Serenity.

...

"Ummmm... Hello." Serenity answered her phone.

"Hey Serenity! Its Duke!" he informed her.

"Oh hey Duke!" She said, delighted.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "You still remember our date, right?"

"YUP!" Serenity said happily. I can't wait!"

"Don't forget... Saturday, at ten, Town Square. "He reminded her.

"Yup."Serenity agreed and nodded. "I won't forget."

"Bye. "Duke said.

"Yes, bye." Serenity agreed.

She hung up and so did Duke.

"YES! "said Duke. He punched the air with his fist.

He sat down to do his homework but all he could think about was DATE DATE DATE DATE!

"DATE DATE DATE DATE!"Duke chanted! "A DATE A DATE A DATE!"

KNOCK KNOCK! There was a knock at his door. "C...COME IN! "He called.

Suddenly, a figure stepped in to his room. The figure had black curly hair and a curious look on its face. It was his mother!

"What about a date?!" his mother asked suspiciously.

Duke looked shocked! AAAAHHH! "I didn't say DATE!" He protested. "I said G-GREAT!"

His mother smiled. "You're lying you're lying! YOU SAID DATE DATE DATE!" his mother sang happily. Duke's face went bright red! "NOT TRUE!" he screamed.

"AAAHHH!" his mother screamed. "Don't lie to me!" Tears welled up in her eyes...

"UUGGHH!"Duke sighed. "Stop crying!"

But his mother didn't listen. She sobbed loudly in her hands. "MY SON IS A LIAR! A LIAR"

"FINE!" Duke called "I said date!" He admitted softly.

His mother's eyes lit up! "AAHH! MY DUKEY-POOKY IS GOING ON A DATE!" she jumped for joy!

"Don't forget your sunblock"

Duke sighed. "Mom! Wer'e in the middle of WINTER!"

"Oh RIGHT!" His mom remembered. "Then don't forget to take your umbrella and jacket... OH don't forget those adorable little wellies you got from Grandpa last Christmas..." She said excitedly.

"You mean those ones with the pictures of Spider- man on them?" Duke asked her, making a face.

"Yes! Those are the ones." His mother said with a HUGE smile on her face. She hopped around the room, singing, DUKEY-POOKY HE'S MY CUTIE... HE'S GOT A DATE! A DATE! A D-A-T-E! A DATE!"

"Mom..." duke grunted. "You're embarrassing me! Please get out... I need to do my homework." But his mother wouldn't listen. She just kept prancing about...

"Fine..." said Duke. "Then I'LL just get out! "He picked up his maths book and his pencil and slumped out the door. He slammed it shut and went to do his homework in the living-room.

~ ^ . ^ ~

GRRRR...GRRRR!

Tristian's stomach was growling of hunger. He was starving.

"Man… I should have saved that last slice of pizza I ate twenty minutes ago, instead of giving it to my mom. MAN!"

Tristain sat at his desk, trying to finish reading his class reader that was for homework. He read the sentences but they made completely no sense to him. He buried his head in his hands, trying to focus. **I guess neither Duke nor Tristain could concentrate with Serenity on their minds. **

"How could that un-attractive moron get a date with such a pretty girl?" Tristain said puzzled. "I mean... What's not to like about me?! I'm completely irresistible! "Tristain sat there, trying to solve all these questions.

Tristain finally got up and made his way to the living-room. He sat down and switched on the T.V. Then Tristain had an idea... What if he phoned Serenity to ask her out on a date! YES! That would be perfect. Tristain got out his cell phone and immediately dialled Serenity's number... Then he stopped to think... Duke was going on a date with Serenity on the weekend so that obviously meant on Saturday so she'd only have Sunday to be alone. _Who wants to go on two dates on one weekend?_ I'll talk to her sometime in the holidays he finally decided and put his phone down. He leaned back on the huge sofa and put his hands behind his head. "You know what..." he thought. "I'll just ask Joey to tell me what happened in the class- reader tomorrow." He closed his eyes and relaxed.

**A/N: Ok… I might have made Bakura a bit OOC and Duke's mother probably sounds like a weirdo so sorry about that. I don't have anything against Tristain, (I just like making fun of him!) or Bangers and Mash. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. Welcome to chapter three. Hope the chapter is long enough… Thank you if you reviewed and supported me. (No-one has yet because I posted all these chapters at once…). **

**I hope this story is interesting and I hope that it captures your attention. **

~ ^ . ^ ~

Chapter three!

TOMORROW...

It was raining. It was pouring. There was a huge storm and it showered all over Domino City. There weren't any cars or people anywhere along the roads. All the shops were closed and all events were cancelled. Including school.

"YES!" Tristain jumped onto the sofa. He turned on the T.V. "No school! AWESOME! Good thing because I didn't finish doing my homework last night." Tristain smiled to himself, "I chose a great day not to do my work."

~ ^ . ^ ~

"NO!" Joey had really hoped that it would not rain today because then tomorrow, everything would still be wet.

"And then my date with Mai would be ruined." Joey sat in his room and he thought. "On the bright side, school is cancelled."

KNOCK KNOCK!

There was a knock at Joey's door. "Come in" Joey called out. The door opened and in came Serenity. She was holding a box. "Want to play a board-game big brother?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, sis." Joey answered and sat on the carpet. Serenity joined him.

"It's called 'Truth or dare. Every time, you need to chose a truth or dare card and if you do what the card says, you get to move a space forward. At the back of each card there is a number, and that's how many spaces forward you may move. The person who reaches the end of the game first wins!" Serenity chuckled. ''I think I will win.'' She placed the board-game down in front of Joey. Serenity sat opposite him and opened it.

"I want to be the blue game-piece." She said and put it on 'start.'

"I'll be the green one then." Joey said and put it on 'start' as well. "I'll ask you first." he added. "Truth or dare?" he asked Serenity.

"Truth!" She replied.

Joey took a card from the truth pile. "Have you ever cheated in a test?" he read the card.

"NO!" Serenity said with a little giggle. She moved her game-piece forward two spaces.

"Your turn!" she said. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." He replied. Serenity pulled a card from the truth pile.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" she read the card. Serenity giggled after reading it.

"NEAH!" Joey made a funny sound. He sounded stunned.

"Well, Joey? Do you? "She asked cheekily. "Do have a crush on anyone?" She repeated.

"I pass..." he said.

"You can't PASS." Serenity replied and leaned over to the box where the game was in. She pulled out the rule book.

"Players have to answer/ do all the questions/requirements." she read. Serenity laughed at Joey's silly request.

Joey crossed his arms. "I don't like this game! "He finally said.

"Oh come on Joey!" Serenity pleaded. "It's just a question." Serenity suddenly chuckled. "You don't have to say who you like... You just have to say if you do like someone. But it's okay... You don't have to answer. "She said and put the card at the bottom of the pile.

"Wait, What I don't?" Joey asked puzzled.

Serenity shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked.

Serenity smiled, a huge smile. "You made it kind of obvious that you do." She said. "Because you didn't want to answer." serenity said.

Joey blushed.

"Sooo... "Serenity began. "Who is it?"

"Wh-Who is what?" Joey stammered.

"Who do you have a crush on?!"Serenity asked, not being able to hold herself back from asking the question.

"I am not telling you!" Joey shouted.

"PLEASE JOEY!" Serenity pleaded. "I bet its Téa..." She said laughing...

TÉA!? His friend?! "NO!" Joey replied, shocked. "I don't have a crush on Téa!"

"Then who is it?!"Serenity asked impatiently.

"I'm not telling you!" Joey repeated.

"Please." Serenity whispered. She sounded sad.

"FINE!" Joey finally gave in. "It's no-one in our school, okay?"

Serenity gasped. "IT'S MAI!" she said.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Yes…" Joey said bluntly. "Now don't go telling everybody okay?"

"Ok." Serenity said, full of energy!

There was a long silence between them. Then, Serenity broke the silence.

"How far have you gotten with Mai?" She asked cheekily.

"WHA!?" Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing! "SERENITY! Don't ask that!"

Serenity blushed. "BUT I WANT TO KNOW!" She cried. "Have you guys kissed before?"

Joey pulled a face. "NO WE HAVEN'T!" he told her.

"Have you guys Ummmm... "Serenity thought for a moment." Have you guys at least hugged?"

"No."

"Held hands?"

"NO!" Joey couldn't believe the questions she was asking him.

"Have you told her you like her? " Serenity asked...

Joey stared at her... "Obviously not!" He told her.

"Why not?" she asked him but she didn't wait for an answer. She leaned closer to Joey and whispered: "Must I tell her for you?" she asked with a huge grin.

"NO!" Joey shouted.

"Ok." Serenity said. "Suit yourself."

There was a long silence.

"Guess what, Joey!" Serenity said. "Guess what's happening tomorrow?"

"I give up." Joey said, not really interested.

"I'm going on a date with Duke!" Serenity said. She sat back in her spot.

"OH..." Joey began. "YEAH... Duke told me."

"He did?" Serenity asked suppressed.

"Well he told Tristain but I..." Joey didn't get to finish.

"AAHH!" Serenity was screaming with a smile. "He is so glad to be going on a date with me that he wants to tell everyone!" Serenity said cheerfully. "We are so in love!"

Joey freaked out! How strange to have Serenity telling him she loved DUKE!" Serenity got up and walked out the door... "Thanks for the game." She said. "Let's play again later." She closed the door and skipped to her bedroom. Joey sighed. Wow he had a weird sister.

~ ^ . ^ ~

Yugi jumped up and down! Finally, the day he had been waiting for. School was cancelled.

"Yugi. Sit down and finish up your cereal." his grandpa commanded. **(Yugi lives with his grandpa.)**

Yugi sat down and finished his breakfast. He got up and began to make his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Suddenly, his grandpa stopped him...

"Yugi." he began. "Want to go fishing?" He asked. Yugi made a face.

"Grandpa... It's the middle of winter and there is a huge storm outside busy destroying Domino City in case you haven't noticed."

His grandpa laughed. "I know that silly!"

"And all the shops and businesses are closed." Yugi added.

"Silly Yugi..." His grandpa said, shaking his head. "Do you know where fish live?" He asked.

"In water." Yugi answered quickly. "Obviously."

"Yes." His grandpa said. "And there are puddles covering the city." he smiled broadly. "One of them is bound to have a fish or two in it."

Yugi slapped his forehead. "That's wrong. Fish live in the ocean or in rivers."

"And those are just really big puddles of rain water." His grandfather smiled.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" Yugi ran upstairs and slammed his door closed.

"Fine!" His grandfather called out after him. "I'll go alone then."

Yugi sat in his room. He couldn't take his grandfather's weirdness.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked him.

"Nothing..."Yugi replied." My grandfather is just being strange again."

"Then mustn't you help him... He did have an operation on his brain last month and it must probably still not be working correctly yet."

Yugi chuckled. "That's true." He said.

Yami smiled. "Come on." he said. "Did you finish all your homework last night?"

"NO..." Yugi admitted, embarrassed.

"Then I'll finish it for you." Yami said and got out Yugi's books. He got to work.

"Thanks." Yugi said with a soft smile.

**A/N: Alright. Sorry, Serenity just had extra caffeine and that's why she was so giggly and hyper. Sorry. I know the grandfather was out of character too, but a brain surgery can really change someone. I think I should start writing about Tea again…**

**Oh yes, and please tell me if Yugi should go with Tea or not in the later chapters… Tell me if you think I should add more couples in here, and tell me which ones. Please let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This chapter is extra-long… I think. The date day has finally arrived. Tristain is in this one. Barely. But, I thought I needed to add him so that he could see Serenity or something. I'm sure you were all wondering, "Why is Joey and Mai's date exactly when and where Duke and Serenity's is? Was that a mistake?" Well no, it wasn't and everything will become clearer in this chapter. **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

~ ^ . ^ ~

Chapter four

TOMORROW...

It was sunny and warm. Everything was dry and pleasant. All the squirrels were jumping on the grass and the flowers were opening. The streets were full and busy.

Joey got up at eight AM. He didn't want to be late for his date. He slipped on his new pair of jeans and his casual light-blue t-shirt. He didn't want to look too professional. He brushed his hair and his teeth. For the first time, he wasn't hungry… Maybe it was because he was nervous. Joey had never been with Mai for a long time straight. Maybe it was all getting to him. Being alone with her... Talking to her... What was he going to say? Joey suddenly realised he hadn't prepared what he was going to say to Mai. He was such a bad conversation starter. Joey sat down to think.

Its fine he thought. I will just wing it. He made his way to the front door of the house. He would think of everything on the way to Town Square. Joey took the long-way down the road. He was still early after all, his date only started at ten.

~ ^ . ^ ~

Serenity woke up. It was half past eight. She got out of bed and made her way down the stairs. As she did so, so passed Joey's room. "I think I should go in and tell Joey that I will go on my date in an hour or so.'' she thought.

'' Joey? "she whispered.

No Answer.

"Joey?" she called one more time before entering his room. It was empty except for the desk that filled the gap between his bed and his cupboard, the bookshelf that was pressed up tightly against the wall and the little drawer beside it. Serenity peered in. Joey wasn't sleeping in his bed and it was strange because the bed was actually MADE! It wasn't like Joey to wake up before nine on a Saturday, needless to say make his bed.

Serenity went down to the kitchen. Her mom was busy mixing something in the bowl.

"Mom?" Serenity asked. "Do you know where Joey is?"

Her mom stopped mixing. "You mean he isn't in his room?" She asked curiously.

Serenity just shook her head. Her mom starred at her. "That's strange. It's a Saturday and it is only passed half past eight."

Serenity nodded. "He even made his bed. "She said softly. Her mother's expression changed from a curious look to a look with wide eyes and mouth open.

"Maybe he went somewhere... Special "she said. "I'm sure he will be back by twelve" she said certainly.

"Ok" Serenity said." I'm going to go and get ready for my date"

"Have fun" her mother called as Serenity made her way up the stairs to brush her teeth and put on her clothes. "I will" She called back. In a few minutes she was on her way. She took the short- cut and didn't want to be late for her first date with Duke. She ran past the stores and made her way to the big clock in the Town Square. She saw someone standing there... "Hi Mai!" she said.

Mai looked around. "Oh hey Serenity! "She called back to her.

Serenity made her way over to where Mai was standing.

"What brings you here?" Mai asked her.

"Oh..." Serenity began. "I am waiting for Duke."

"Duke?" Mai asked puzzled. "Why?"

"We're going on a date and he told me to wait here for him at ten AM."

Mai was astonished.

"Only, I wanted to be here early." she added shyly.

"That's strange." Mai said. "I'm waiting here for Joey. We are going on a date too."

Serenity's mouth dropped! "WHAT?!" she began. "Joey didn't tell me you guys were going on a date. I told him Duke and I were going on a date. That's strange..."

"Maybe he is too shy to tell you." Mai said.

"Maybe..." Serenity thought. "Ummmm... Mai?" She asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing sweetie..." Mai answered.

"Do you like Joey?" Serenity asked her.

Mai thought for a moment... "Well, he is pretty annoying sometimes but he can be charming if he wants to." Mai paused. "He's very sweet."

"YES!" Serenity cried happily.

"Hmmm?" Mai asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Serenity replied. " It's just that yesterday I asked Joey if he likes you and he said he does and that I'm not allowed to tell you... OOPPPSS!"

Mai giggled. "Don't worry. I won't let him know that you told me. "

"Thanks Mai." Serenity replied. " I can't believe that we are going to the same place at the same time and day!" Serenity said cheerfully. S

Suddenly, Duke and Joey appeared.

"Hey guys!" Serenity called.

"Hey..." Duke cried out.

"WHAT?! SERENITY?!" Joey sounded shocked. "DUKE?!" This was too much for him.

"Hi Joey!" Serenity called.

Joey almost fainted. What was Serenity doing here? And Duke?!

"Isn't this great Joey?" Serenity began. "Apparently, both of our dates were at the same place, time and day! I had no idea you and Mai were dating! How long have you two been going out for?"

"SERENITY!" Joey was still shocked.

Mai giggled.

Duke too was puzzled. "Well, let's go now Serenity." He finally said.

"Oh come on you guys!" Serenity said happily. "We could have a double date!

Duke, Joey and Mai all looked at each other.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Ser..." Mai began...

"But it's a brilliant idea..." Serenity said cheerfully. "Oh please guys!" She begged.

"FINE!" Joey gave in.

"WHAT?!" Duke asked him.

"Have a heart Duke." Joey told him. "Poor Serenity."

Duke looked at Serenity. Her eyes were welled up with tears and her eyes were SUPER big and SOFT.

"Fine... "Duke sighed.

"THANKS GUYS!" Serenity threw her hands up! "This is going to be great!"

"Wouldn't it be kind of weird to be crowded with everyone?"Mai looked at Serenity. "I'm sure you wanted to be alone with Duke Right?"

"Yes..." Serenity blushed a little.

"Exactly…" Mai said. "And I want to be alone with Joey..."

Mai's words made Joey's stomach turn... Being alone with Mai?! Joey went bright red.

Serenity giggled... "HA HA! He's embarrassed..." she said pointing to Joey. Everyone laughed.

"But I want to go with you guys because it will be fun. Just this one time." Serenity proposed. "Promise..." She said.

"Alright..." They all said with a sigh. "Let's go."

~ ^ . ^ ~

They made their way down the street opposite the Town Square. Neither of them said much. Serenity stood in between Joey and Duke. Mai stood next to Joey. When they walked over the road Serenity broke the silence.

"Who here has seen the new movie, 'Under the Fig Tree?" Serenity asked. **(Sorry, I had to think of a random movie**.)

"I love that movie!" Duke said. "It's so dramatic."

"Yeah..." Serenity agreed. "I heard Under the Fig tree two is coming out soon."

"Maybe we could go and watch it together sometime. "Duke said to Serenity.

Serenity blushed a litter. "Yeah... Maybe." She said.

"I'm starving!" Joey said with a loud groan. "Can't we eat?!"

"That's a really random outburst coming from you Joey..." Mai commented. "We've only been walking for twenty minutes. Didn't you have breakfast?"

"No..."Joey said embarrassed.

Serenity laughed. "He was probably too nervous to eat!"

Joey's face went bright red. "I was not!" he yelled!

Mai giggled. She thought it was funny when Joey freaked out.

"Let's go to this restaurant..." Duke said and pointed at a restaurant called Bonnie's Breakfast Bar.

"NO!" Serenity said. "Isn't a bar a place where you drink beer and alcohol?!"

"No Serenity!" Duke said. "It's a fancy thing..."

"Well I would never name my restraint after a liquor store..." Serenity muttered under her breath.

"Great." said Mai. "Let's go in."

They all walked in the restaurant. The walls were dusty and they were covered with old photographs. The wallpaper that was stuck on the walls were peeling off. Only the tiles on the floor were clean and presentable. Everyone just looked around.

"I don't like this place!" Serenity finally burst out.

"You can't be picky..." Joey said.

"Leave her" said Duke. "I don't like this place either."

Serenity moved closer to duke. She held his arm. "You'll keep me safe..." she said and looked at him.

Duke looked back at Serenity. Their eyes connected and Duke went bright red. Luckily, no-one noticed.

"You guys go and sit over there." Mai said pointing at a table. "I'll go and order the food over here." Mai walked towards the counter where you order the food.

Joey, Serenity and Duke went to go and sit at the table at the far end of the room. They sat near an open window. Joey sat at one side of the table. There were four seats at the table- two on the one side and two on the opposite side. Duke and Serenity sat opposite Joey.

A few moments later... Mai came and joined them. She sat next to Joey.

"The waiter will bring our food in five minutes." Mai said. "We'll just have to be a little patient."

They waited, and waited and waited. Then finally, the waiter came to deliver them their food. Mai reached out to help the waiter place all the plates on the table. "Thank you." she said. The waiter bowed to accept her thank-you and then walked off. Mai handed everyone their food. "We all get the same thing to eat..." she said.

Joey stared down at his plate. He looked at the slightly burned toast that lay there in his plate and the freshly scrambled eggs with bacon. He quickly picked up his knife and fork. "Thanks Mai..." he said and began to eat away. Serenity reached out for the plate in the middle of the table and removed the little cube of butter from it. She picked up her knife and began to spread the butter all over her toast.

~ ^ . ^ ~

About twenty minutes later, they had all finished their food. The waiter came over and gave Joey the bill. Joey was shocked.

"What!?" he said, surprised. "I don't have that kind of money!" he stared at the bill. "One hundred and thirty-five dollars!" Are they out of their minds?!" He thought as the waiter left the table to get a pen.

Serenity looked up and noticed the shocked expression on Joey's face. "What's wrong big brother?" she asked.

Joey was speechless. "Look at the bill." He said shoving the piece of paper into his little sister's face.

Serenity gasped as she scanned the page. "How are we going to pay this?" she whispered to Mai. Mai looked wide-eyed at the paper but she soon came up with a solution. What if we all put our money together?" she began. "Maybe then we can pay the bill."

Suddenly, Duke cried out, "I HAVE FOURTY DOLLARS!" he said and quickly dove his hand into the pockets of his jeans. He pulled out two crumpled twenty dollar notes and laid them on the table. Mai smiled gratefully at him.

"I have thirty-five dollars!" Serenity said. She dug into her bag and gathered up a twenty dollar note and a couple of loose coins.

"Great!" Mai said.

Together, they began putting their money together and they did quite a job of it.

"NO!" Joey sighed! "We're six dollars short!"

Duke, Serenity, Joey and Mai, all began to panic. What were they going to do!?

Mai saw their waiter approaching. "Sorry." she said to him. "We will be ready to pay in no time. Just wait a little bit...PLEASE." The waiter glared at the smiling lady who was sitting in her chair.

"No!" he answered. "You need to pay now!"

"PLEASE!" the four friends chanted at the same time.

The waiter stood there and stared at them.

"Oh please!?" Mai asked him. "Just do us this one favour." She got up from where she was sitting. "Do it for me..." she corrected herself. Mai leaned in a little closer to the waiter. He was blushing now.

"Please...?" Serenity added. "Have a heart..?"

The waiter blushed even more. "Sure." he said. "Anything..." He quickly scooted away.

Mai sat back down and smiled at Joey.

Joey blushed. Serenity giggled.

Mai sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Duke quickly shouted out..." Why don't you just bribe the waiter to let this one time slide so then we don't have to pay?" He laughed. "Like you did just now..."

"NO!" Joey shouted quickly. There was no way Joey wanted to let Mai FLIRT with another guy.

"OK!" Duke said. "I was just having some fun. Chill out!" He stared at Joey.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Serenity asked, her arms crossed. She looked at Duke.

"Mm..." Mai began.

Joey looked down at the table. Then he stared down at his feet. "Oh! I just remembered." he said. Everyone looked at him. Joey smiled at them and then bent down under the table. Mai, Duke and Serenity all looked under the table as well.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Mai stared blankly at him.

Joey grabbed hold of his shoe and pulled it off.

"EEEWWW!" screamed the other three.

Serenity pinched her nose. "Joey that really STINKS!" she began. "Put your shoe back on." Mai and Duke laughed. Joey glared at his sister. "Stop being such a drama queen." he said.

"I just remembered that I kept a ten dollar note in my shoe." he said. He put his fingers in his shoe and tried to fish out the ten dollars. "Got it!" he said. "You're a lifesaver Joey!" Mai said, giving him a big hug. "Thank you."

Joey couldn't help but blush. He just loved being held by her. Being in her comfort zone. It made his heart pound. It felt good. Pity it only lasted a few seconds.

Mai sat down. Serenity giggled and pointed at Joey. "CUTE!" she said. "You made him blush, Mai!" Serenity thought it was adorable and worth getting all giggly for.

Joey looked angrily at her.

Duke nudged Serenity. "You're upsetting him..." he whispered. Serenity looked at Joey's angry face and quickly stopped having a laugh-attack! "Thanks Duke." she whispered to him.

Duke smiled. "No problem."

The waiter came back and Joey handed him the ten dollar note. "You can keep the change." he said. The four friends finally left the horrible restaurant and headed down the street. Neither of them knew where they were going to go and they didn't talk much, well except Serenity of course who giggled randomly every now and then.

"Where should we go now?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know." Mai replied. "Where do you want to go Joey?"

"Anywhere. I don't mind." Joey said with a sigh. "I'm just tired."

"JOEY?!" Mai laughed.

"Hey." Duke began. "There's a place we could go." he said, pointing at a small field which was covered in little markets.

"It's a flea market." he said.

"But we don't have any money!" Serenity said.

"I know." said Duke. "But we can still browse around. It will be fun."

Joey and Mai smiled. "OK." They both agreed. "Let's go."

They all began to walk up to the market.

"Where should we start?" Serenity asked. She looked nervously around.

"Over there." Duke pointed to the a little stand which was just a long piece of board as a table top and two boxes on either side holding it up. Behind the counter was an old man with an ugly, wrinkly face, one tooth and a long, white, tangled beard. He only wore a little hat on his half- bald head and ripped clothes. Without shoes.

"Ummmm..." Serenity shuddered. "His stall doesn't look too inviting..."

"No thanks." said Mai.

"Come on guys!" Joey said. "He's selling pizza!"

"I love pizza!" Serenity joined in.

"We don't have any money, remember?" Mai reminded them.

"But Mai!" Joey said, almost in tears. "They're covered in PEPERONI!"

Duke was surprised. "I LOVE PEPERRONI!"

Mai sighed. "Guys! No pizza! "Mai grabbed each Duke and Joey by the arms and began pulling them away."Come on Serenity." Mai said. "You should be lady- like enough not to be silly over pizza!" Serenity followed after Mai sadly.

They all then came across a good looking stall with a lovely looking lady. She was quite young. She was very happy. "Oh hello." the lady said cheerfully. "Would you care to purchase some jewellery?" she said pointing to her display of lovely necklaces and bracelets, earrings and pretty much everything else that you would find in a jewellery shop. "Or would you like to buy some ties and shoe polish?" she asked looking at Duke and Joey.

"Oh we don't have any money." Serenity replied. "We're just browsing."

A frown began to grow on the lady's face. "THEN GO! LEAVE! YOUR'E NOT WANTED HERE! I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY! She shouted. The four friends quickly ran away.

"Wow." Mai gasped. "She sure has a short temper."

They stopped at a nearby stall and then they saw...

TRISTAIN!

They all cried out! He was standing in front of a fish stall, looking at all the tanks with goldfish. "Hey guys." he replied. "What are you doing here Serenity?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, I'm on my date with Duke." She replied looking in Duke's direction.

"Oh..." Tristan said with a dull tone in his voice. **I guess it is because he was jealous**. "So then what on Earth is Mai and Joey with you guys?"

"Well On Wednesday evening Duke called me to ask me on a date and I said yes and then on Thursday the next morning he apparently told you guys, according to Joey and then somewhere along the line Mai and Joey were going on a date AT THE SAME TIME, DAY AND PLACE as Duke and I so we all just decided to DOUBLE DATE!" Serenity said joyfully.

"Actually." Joey started "Serenity forced..." But he didn't get to finish.

"Oh... Then why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be somewhere more...? I don't know... SPECIAL like the carnival on the other side of the flea market?" Tristan questioned.

"There's a carnival?" Mai asked surprised.

"YEP!" Tristain nodded. "And a huge Ferris wheel too!"

"Oh, I don't do Ferris wheels..." Joey said. "So, no thanks."

"Why?" Serenity asked with a smirk. "Are you afraid of heights?!"

Joey held a fist at Serenity as a warning. She knew exactly what it meant. She stopped laughing and quickly walked towards Duke.

"Maybe we can all go to the carnival tomorrow." Mai suggested. "It would be fun."

"Yeah!" Serenity agreed. "We could double date again!"

"OK." Duke replied. "And we should each bring money tomorrow."

Joey groaned. He didn't want to go on ANOTHER double date. Not with SERENITY! But, everyone wanted to go on another double date so, he was out-matched.

"Yeah!" Tristain said delightfully. "Maybe I can come too!"

"Umm. Ha! NO!" Duke said with a chuckle.

"Aww." Tristain moaned. "Come on!"

"Maybe you can come with us some other time." Mai said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. But they all knew perfectly well that it meant never!

"Alright." Tristain agreed.

The other four all smiled at each other. It was half past twelve now and Joey was hungry.

"Guys." he said to them. "I'm starving!"

Everyone looked at him.

"JOEY!" They all screamed. "YOUR'E ALWAYS HUNGRY!?"

"We don't have money to buy food anyway." Mai informed him.

Joey moaned.

Suddenly, Tristain smiled at him. "Here you go, Joey!" he said and handed him a mini pie. "I bought it earlier. You can have it if you want."

"THANK YOU BUDDY!" Joey cried. "You're the best!"

"I know!" He said and patted Joey on the shoulder. "What would you do without me?"

"_How conceited..."_ Mai thought. "Anyway... We'd better get going now, it's almost lunch time and I'm sure our parents are waiting for us. BYE!"

"Bye! "Everyone called out to Tristain as they all walked off.

"Bye-bye! "Tristain waved at them.

~ ^ . ^ ~

The date was over. Everyone was home and they were all happy.

~ ^ . ^ ~

**A/N: So, this is the end of chapter four! Chapter five will come up real soon, and I know they're rude to Tristain… But, anyway. And no, I've never been on a date before, so I don't know what it's really like.** **Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! I was so happy to get such great reviews. Thank you, Ashley for a very inspiring comment. It's all SO much appreciated. Well, sorry that chapter five is quite short, but I'm positive that chapter six will be longer. Okay? Please tell me any of your thoughts on this story, or if you don't like it. I'll accept suggestions and criticism. **

**So, enjoy.**

~ ^ . ^ ~

Chapter five

BEEP BEEP!

Joey's cell phone rang. He swiped it off from his desk and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hun... What are you up to?" Mai responded to his greeting.

Joey blushed a little. _"HUN?!"_ he thought! Why would she call him that? Was it a new way of greeting or was it just a habit of hers? He did notice that last time she called his she said 'honey' when she said good-bye. Or maybe it wasn't a habit. What if she had meant to call him hun? He immediately began to think about what she thought of him. "_Does she like me?"_ he wondered. "Does she think I'm kind? A gentleman?" He was soon lost in thought and just kept trying to answer all his questions.

Whereas on the other end of the line, Mai grew impatient... "Joey?" she awaited his reply. No answer. Joey was totally lost in his own thoughts. "Joey?" she tried again. Still no answer. "JOSEPH!" she yelled, finally capturing his attention.

"Huh? Wha?" Came the confused reply from the other end of the line.

"I'm waiting for an answer..." she said, giggling a little. "Why weren't you answering me earlier? What were you thinking about?

Joey blushed even more. Clearly she was onto him. "N-nothing..." he replied with a nervous chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. '_Why was she so curious?' _He thought. Mai didn't buy it. "Come on Joey." she begged. "Tell me."

Joey's face was still painted red from blushing. "Nothing." he said. Then he drifted off into his thoughts again. _"Man, why is it that whenever Mai phones me and I don't tell her what I'm thinking, she always forces me to tell her."_ Joey was too lost in confusion to notice Serenity walk into his room. She immediately realized that Joey was blushing. She began giggling.

She shouted out to him... "JOEY!" and caught his attention. "WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING SO MUCH?!" she asked.

Mai could hear this from the other end of the line and giggled silently to herself.

"Who are you talking to? Oh I bet its Mai. "Serenity continued.

Joey was too shocked to answer her. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, SERENITY!" he yelled.

"Is Serenity there?" Mai asked. She laughed in her head. _"Sweet, he was blushing..."_ she thought_. "I wonder why."_

"Um... Yes she is. How come? Would you like to talk to her?" He questioned. Mai thought this over. It would be nice to talk to serenity. She probably knew lots of secrets about Joey. It would be interesting.

Serenity figured they were talking about her. She nodded her head at Joey, indicating that she would like to talk to Mai.

"Yes please" Mai finally answered.

Joey rolled his eyes and then chuckled. _"They're probably going to talk about girl things." _He thought. He handed the phone to Serenity and stood beside her.

Serenity gave him a look.

"WHAT?" Joey questioned his younger sister.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked. "We want to talk privately."

Joey sighed, a heavy and clearly annoyed sigh. "Fine." he said. But when you guys are finished talking, don't hang up, okay? Give the phone to me."

Serenity nodded understandably.

Joey walked out the room_. "No way am I going to listen to what they're going to talk about."_ he thought to himself. He stood outside the door, with his ear pressed against it.

~ ^ . ^ ~

Inside the room, Serenity and Mai first started off talking about things the normal girls would talk about... Makeup, sales on clothes, fashion, school...

_"BORING!"_ Joey sighed. He crouched down, still listening to the two girls. He felt he was going to die of boredom when suddenly a new topic took over the conversation… Boys.

Joey was really interested in knowing what Mai thought of him.

~ ^ . ^ ~

"Yeah..." Joey could hear Serenity replying to one of Mai's statements. "Boys can be very immature and strange." she continued.

"Yep." Mai sighed.

"Mai..." Serenity began.

"Hmmm?" Mai questioned.

"Is Joey immature and irritating sometimes?" she asked.

"Well, I guess he can be..." Mai replied.

"I agree." Serenity said. "He can be irritating and immature."

Now of course Joey couldn't hear Mai's answer but he could hear Serenity's agreement. He made fists. _"She thinks I'm irritating?"_ he questioned to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by Serenity proceeding with what she was saying.

"Like yesterday on the date when he was always hungry and when he took off his shoe!" Serenity laughed at the thought.

Mai laughed too. Then there was silence. Mai broke the silence after a while and asked Serenity a question. "So Serenity..."she began."Was Joey really blushing earlier?" Mai asked, curious. "Oh yeah!" Serenity replied with a laugh. "He was blushing big time!" There was a BIG smile on her face.

Joey could hear the comment from inside the room. This caused him to blush even more!

Mai giggled. "Why was he blushing?" she asked.

"Hmm? I'm not sure..."Serenity answered her friend's question. "I really don't know..."her voice drifted off. She began to think. Why was he blushing when she entered the room a while ago? She definitely didn't want to go and ask him, he would obviously not tell her the truth. He never did- not when it involved Mai.

"Serenity?" Mai interrupted. "Are you still there?"

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Serenity replied. '_Maybe she should ask him..."_ she thought. Then she spoke to Mai again... "I'm going to ask him why he was blushing." she told her.

"Ok…" Mai answered.

Serenity got up and began walking to the door.

Joey heard her coming toward the barrier. He immediately began to panic. He quickly stormed off into the kitchen nearby. He rushed over to the fridge and grabbed a small carton of apple juice out of it. He inserted a straw at the top and quickly gulped more than half the juice down to make it seem like he had just been drinking juice the whole time- instead of listening to Mai and Serenity's conversation.

He was just in time before Serenity walked in. "Joey." She began.

"What do you want?" he asked although he knew _exactly _why she was there. "Are you finished with the phone-call?"

Serenity giggled. "No… "She answered." I want to ask you a question."

Joey didn't say anything. He needed to try to get himself out of the situation he was in.

Serenity proceeded with asking him the question. "Joey?" she began. "Why were you blushing so much earlier when I walked into the room?"

Joey began to blush again. "Uhhh..." he thought of an excuse. "I have to go to the bathroom." he lied and very quickly, ran off into the bathroom and locked the door.

Serenity giggled before returning to Joey's bedroom. "He doesn't want to tell me..." she informed Mai." I asked him and he just blushed." Serenity chuckled to herself.

Mai giggled. She thought it was cute when he blushed.

~ ^ . ^ ~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said, I really will try to make the next chapter longer. Thank you for all your support and for reading!**


End file.
